User blog:Joekido/Joekido Parody Corner: Chapter 806's ending
As the Straw Hat Pirates and Law nears the fortress of right stomach, being guided by Wanda and Carrot. The pirates were awestruck at the appearance of pineapple shaped houses, a ruined ship between the branches, and some parts of the gaint branches that has windows. However they were greeted by countless of Minks cheering upon them Wanda: Make a way for our savior's friends! Minks: Garchuu! Welcome Straw Hat Pirates! Franky: Huh? Robin: Holy..... Usopp: Okay, this is just wierd, or was Law's lying to us? Law: "Gasp!" I swear! I was not lying!! I heard it from some rumors! Usopp: And Bepo's a Mink you know, he should had told you about this place. Law: Oh, crap, did Oda screwed up here? Zoro: Hey, Nami-dog lady; I thought you guys are suppose to hate humans? Wanda: Actually it's not as black and white here. You see we only hate basing on a person; not the entire race. We see humans the same, just that they are less haired Minks. However we had been getting strange human characters popping up lately. But keep in mind that we are are proud of being full furred and don't like people trying to shave us. But sometimes we can find you tasty "gnaws Luffy's head" Luffy: Hey! Minks: Here comes your friends Nami: Hi Chopper: Hi Usopp: Hey! That dog lady lied to us! "Suddenly, they heard a loud noise, everyone stopped cheering, they begin to look around, then a voice begins to sing" Mysterious voice: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath. Scared to rock the boat and make a mess So I sit quietly, agree politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything! "Wanda stopped gnawing on Luffy head and looked around, the voice grew louder and closer" Mysterious voice: You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake the ground You held me down, but I got up (HEY!) Get ready 'cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now! Usopp: Where is the voice coming from? Law: It's over there! "Law pointed to the heavily wooded area, rustling sounds are heard; the voice continued to draw close. Everyone finally turned to area where it's coming from with a puzzled look. Suddenly a scantily clothed woman with a black hair and holding a spear jumped out of the trees. She continues to sing" Mysterious woman: I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire..... "The woman stopped singing and looked up, she saw everyone staring at her and then looked around. Her eyes widen and begins to sweat" Mysterious woman: "flicks her thumbs backwards" Uh, gotta go! "She retreated back into the forest. Everyone begins to mutter." Wanda: Okay now that's just strange Luffy: Uh, can we get back to story please? Nami: Oh right! "Nami runs to Luffy and hugged him, then she breaks down crying" Nami: I'm sorry my stupid captain; but please don't get mad. I'm gonna tell you terrible news, Sanji is..... ...... ...... "Her voice became deep and dark" D.E.A.D!!!!!! "Luffy's eyes widen, before he can respond, a same voice from the woman earlier is heard from the jungle" Mysterious woman: You idiot! This was was not in the script! You put us on some stupid elephant! You ruined my music! Mysterious male voices: Run! Katy is on rampant!!!! This is your fault! Shut up and run! Suddenly everything freezes. A man name Andy Milonakis walked into view Andy: Oh my God, not another crappy break! Can't that stupid Oda give more work to his goddamn assistants!!!??? That is what they are for!!! At this rate with so many ****** plotlines to cover up, how sick he is and how wooky his pacings are, the series at this rate may not finish until 2030!!!! "Andy let's out a frustrated grunt and walked off panel, leaving the reaction frozen and Sanji's fate hanging in the air. Oh and what happened with Katy is better left unexplained. Suddenly Rod Sterling walked into view, everything starts to dim" Rod: The End "Evil laughter" Category:Blog posts